Spirit Jumper
by Arcadia laufeyson
Summary: Alright, So this is a Story ive been working on for the last year and a half, Its about my Oc Artemis who goes home one day and meets a long time hero from her Favorite Anime, Its a Cross-Over between Multiple Anime's, I do not Own any of the Characters Artemis meets or the places she goes, I only own Artemis. I might up the rateing cause of the language that Artemis uses.
1. Encounter

Spirit jumper

Nightrose

Prolog

Encounter

Artemis walked up to her room and turned on the upstairs light the walked over to her bedroom door. "Another long day at school...at least mom isn't home yet" she sighed and opened the door and reached toward the wall searching for the light switch when she hears a voice" do not turn on the light, just listen. At 5 minutes to midnight go outside and walk till u get to the edge of the woods wait there and I will reveal my self, and your mission to save not only your world but many others" Artemis's eyes widened she recognized the voice, the gruff sounding voice with many years behind it" wait! Don't leave yet, just tell me what I have to do now, I already know who you are, I'm not daydreaming am I?" the gruff voice of the visitor chuckled softly" your quite a girl aren't you? So if you know who I am then tell me?" Artemis shuddered as she thought of who the guest was, he was not a real person...no he was a real person but not of the 21st century world, he was a vampire from one of Artemis's favorite animes called Hellsing. "y-your name is Alucard...your the vampire soldier of the _Hellsingorganization'_Alucard smiles and Artemis sees his fangs even through the darkness" your correct girl...I've heard your an assassin how good are you?" Alucards question catches Artemis off guard "um...i-i wouldn't say I was that good. Why are you here?" she flips the light on and looks at Alucard. "To take you back with me of course, your skills are needed by..."Artemis cuts him off"_SirIntegraFairbrooksWingateH ellsing_...s-she needs my help? But why?" Alucard takes off his glasses and Artemis gulps and looks away" are you scared of me girl?" Artemis's grabs a knife off the floor faster then the human eye could see, and holds it in a defensive posture. "Scared of you? No...I'm not scared of you, in my world you're not even real...if you want to fight it will have to wait till we get back to your world." Alucard smiles" you're getting the picture I think. So then let's not waste anymore time, the night is still young" Artemis rolls her eyes "you are strange…alright so first explain how you got here, to my world?


	2. A new World

~PART 1~

A new world

Alucard leads Artemis through what looked like a rip in time and space "How is that possible?" She hears Alucard hold back a laugh "Did you not say that I'm not real in you world?" Artemis looks away trying to hide the fact that her face had gotten a little red "Y-yes I guess I did, so you did use this to get to get to my world?" Alucard stops and looks at her "Hold on to my coat sleeve, we're about to pass through the space and time stitching of your world" Artemis does as she is told and takes hold of the back of Alucard's coat as she walks behind him "I left all of my weapons back at my house…I'll need some more if _Sir Integra_ want me to help." Alucard smirks slightly but Artemis doesn't see it 'you will get new one's Walter already should have gotten those for you" Artemis looks little shocked "Really? Cool, I know Walter gets the best kinds of weapons." Alucard smiles "yes he does just a few more feet and we will be back home" they come out of the void and they appear in front of the Hellsing mansion and Artemis's eyes widen "I never knew how big this place was" she follows Alucard inside as he leads her to the second floor and into _Sir Integra's _office and when Integra spots her she smiles " ah, so this child is the one called the shadow assassin?" Artemis smiles shyly and looks at the floor "yes…I am the one called the shadow assassin…my name is Artemis Brooks but I like to just be called Artemis" _Sir Integra _nods understandingly "alright then, did Alucard fill you in on everything?" Artemis nods "yes he told me some stuff, um since I forgot me weapons-" Integra cuts her off "Walter bring them in here" Walter brings in a cart with different knives and other weapons and Artemis walks over to it with slightly wide eyed and Walter smiles "pick as many as you like Miss Brooks" Artemis grabs a knife with a crystal blade "wow, I didn't know there was anything even like this" she grabs a few more different knifes and spots a imperial gold knife " isn't this from like the Greek/roman age?" Walter smiles and nods "how much do you know about that era?" Artemis is quiet "not much, I've missed a lot of school" Integra narrows her eyes "so your not up grade level for your studies?" Artemis looks away with her hair covering her face as she whispers, "no…I'm not" her voice gets soft "well then we will have to fix that, along with your daily training you will also be tutored by me or Walter" Artemis looks up at her as she looks at the weapon cart then to Walter who seemed to know what she was thinking "I'll take this to your room miss" Walter smiled at Artemis as he wheeled the cart out of the office. Artemis nods at Integra "alright we have a deal, an hour of tutoring every night after he leaves" she points at Alucard and he grumbles at her and she steps away from him and Sir Integra nods "alright then" she stands and walks over to Artemis and holds out her hand and Artemis shakes it "welcome to the Hellsing organization Artemis Brooks" Artemis smiles up at her then steps away as Walter walks back into the room "miss Brooks your room is ready shall I take you to it?" Artemis nods "yes, thank you Walter" she turns back to Sir Integra and Alucard "good night to you both" Alucard chuckles "its just a little past 9 pm now miss Brooks" Artemis turns on him "whatever, I really don't care" she walks away and follows Walter out of the room and down the hall and to the room he has made ready for her "Sir Integra will want to see you tomorrow night. You will be sent out on a job along with the other officers."


	3. Vatican's Dog

~ PART 2~

Vatican's dog

Artemis puts on her new outfit that she got, it had black pants with a tight black tank top that she covered up with her black leather jacket along with combat boots and some finger-less gloves. She starts putting the knifes in different spots that are hidden under her cloths and she walks out of her room and down the hall to the door and as she walks outside she spots the rest of the other officers. She's supposed to work with "All the other officers I'm supposed to work with are all men. Great" she sighs and walks over to them with the crystal bladed knife she has in a holster on her leg and the captain sees her and walks over to meet her "Are you the new recruit? A woman?" she pulls her knife faster then he can see and its held to his throat and Artemis whispers in his ear "I'm no mere female sir, I'm called the shadow assassin for a reason, my name is Artemis Brooks I expect to be respected here by all of your men" he nods slowly and she pulls the knife away from his throat and all of the other men watch with interest as the captain straightens up and faces his men "men this is Artemis Brooks, she will be joining us tonight." The other men nod not one of them saying a word as they get into the truck and head to the sight. When they get there Alucard is already there to meet them and he tilts his head motioning for Artemis to come over to him. She walks over to him. Alucard in his gruff voice gives Artemis orders "you go in first and clear the first 2 floors, I will take out the target vampire" Artemis looks around and spots the Vatican's dog, Anderson, "hey Alucard, what is he doing here?" she points over at Anderson. He's watching them both with narrowed eyes. Alucard growls a little and Artemis walks over towards Anderson and she glares at him "what are you doing here Anderson?" he looks at her "and ye are?" Artemis reaches slowly for her knife but Anderson spots her movement and he holds up his finger "don't do it girly, ye won't win a fight with me. So answer my question who are ye?" Artemis slides her hand into her coat pocket "my name is Artemis Brooks just joined the Hellsing force, I want no problems with the Vatican." Anderson smiles "ye are a smart one aren't ye?" Alucard walks over and puts his hand on Artemis's shoulder "time to get to work" Artemis push's his hand off her shoulder "Alucard don't touch me, I'm just talking to him I think I can handle my self" she nods respectfully to Anderson. "Let's go Alucard, goodbye father Anderson" she walks away and Anderson watch's her leave and Alucard looks at Anderson "ye got a strong girl there, maybe there's a chance I could fight her, might be fun" Artemis whistles and Alucard looks away then turns and walks towards were Artemis is, and she looks at him "I'm going inside, would you meet me on the top floor? There's a crap ton of ghouls in there and one really annoying vampire up there to kill" Alucard looks at her for a second then nods "I have a feeling Anderson is going to be inside somewhere as well, keep your ears and eyes open, now go" Artemis nods and turns and runs towards the building and walks inside. After Artemis clears the first floor she walks up the stairs slowly holding her crystal bladed knife at the ready in case a ghoul attacks her "damn I thought there would be more ghouls then this is? And were the hell is that Anderson...he just might be right, I know I'm not strong enough to even withstand one of his attacks." she mutters to her self as she steps up the last step and long sword like thing flies past her head getting stuck in the wall next to her "aye, seems like I found the little Hellsing girly...what do you say how about we play a game?" Artemis stops dead in her tracks and looks towards the end of the hallway "Alexander Anderson, if it is you then show your self! Come out and fight me!" Anderson walks out of the shadows holding up his blessed swords so there in the shape of a cross "Are ye scared girly?" Artemis scoffs at him "Scared of a man like you? No I'm not, I know all about you...Alexander Anderson, and I know you're a regenerator...but your blessed swords might hurt me but wont kill me." she smirks at him and the blades in the heels of her boots pop out "You wanted to play a game? Well fine then, Lets play the game, let's see if you can hit me at least once?" Anderson chuckles "Do ye have a death wish girly?" Artemis runs at Anderson and slashes at him but miss's cause he sidestepped out of range of her attack "ye are fast aren't ye?" Anderson slashes his sword and it cuts Artemis on the cheek and she stumbles backwards and falls on to her butt "ALUCARD!" Artemis screams Alucard's name and he appears in front of her and he chuckles "so you did need help?" Artemis glares at him " I told Sir Integra that I was only in training still in my world, being called the shadow assassin was just a name I picked up so people wouldn't screw with me, yes I can fight, no I cant fight a damn regenerater could you handle him? Ill go ahead and clear the next floors and I'll take care of the target vampire as well" Alucard nods "fine then, I do have a few things to settle with him anyways" Artemis stands as she walks over and picks up her knife from the floor "hey Anderson let me run past and you and Alucard can go all out in a fight if you want ok?" Anderson smiles and nods then steps to the side "aye if ye want, fair warning there are a lot of ghouls up there, don't think just a few small knives will stop them" Alucard glances back at her "hey girl, take this" he tosses back one of his guns and Artemis catch's it "your giving me one of your guns?" Alucard smiles "now go before I change my mind and I better get it back got it? Artemis nods and runs past him then past Anderson who smirks but lets her past and she runs up there stairs and when she gets up there are a lot of ghouls and Artemis face palms "great, wonder how many bullets Alucard gave me?" she sighs and aims and starts firing the gun at the ghouls and every time she shoots one, two more appear in the spot of the last one "why. Wont. You. Die." She keeps firing at them but they just keep coming and Alucard's voice whispers into her ear _"kill the target vampire ,girl then all of the ghouls will be easier to kill,think of them as the vampire's minions."_Artemis rolls her eyes "got it, find the leader of these things then they will fall like flies in a gas storm" she laughs softly to her self then put the gun away then pulls out the imperial gold bladed knife along with her crystal bladed knife and she just hacks down the ghouls fast as she clears that floor then she runs up the stairs to the next floor which is some way oddly free of ghouls but there is a single door and Artemis walks over to it then she kicks it in holding the gun aimed at the vampire standing looking out the window "so you are the girl that the Hellsing Organization hired eh? But are you up to killing me?" Artemis growls softly then smirks and whispers "shut up and stop talking" she pulls the trigger but the bullet doesn't hit the target vampire instead it hits the window and breaks the glass and some yelling is heard outside but the target vampire is only inches from Artemis and she keeps firing " !" Artemis screams as she keeps firing but the vampire gets faster as he dodges the bullets and then he grabs Artemis by the throat and pins her to the wall and smiles "ah, you're a human girl" he leans close to her neck and Artemis starts to squirm in his grip "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Artemis slides out the solid silver knife form her coat sleeve as she stabs the vampire in the stomach and the vampires eyes widen as he turns to ash and Artemis falls to the floor holding her neck trying to calm her self down and Alucard walks into the room and looks over at Artemis "seems you finished the job" Artemis glares up at him and she stand up and walks over to him and hands the gun to him then walks away with out a word. Artemis walks out of the building and over to _Sir Integra_ "The target vampire has been silenced" Sir Integra nods and she wipes some blood off of Artemis's neck "Are you hurt?" Artemis touch's her neck then looks at her fingers "I didn't know I got hurt…I'll go to the medics right now" Alucard appears next to her and Integra " you've been bitten" Artemis looks at him "your nuts, I killed the damn vampire be for he even got close to my neck, its probably Anderson's blood" Alucard touch's the blood on her neck and tastes it and Artemis glares and uses her coat sleeve to wipe the blood off "I'm going for a walk" Artemis walks away down the road.


	4. Awakening

Awakening

As Artemis walks down the street tears roll down her cheeks and Artemis keeps wiping them away and she crosses her arm's as she walks and Alucard voice once again seems to whisper in her ear "_crying will not help you get back home any faster_" Artemis ignores his voice "get out of my head!" she starts walking faster as she trips and falls on to knee's as tears worsen as Artemis hugs her self as she starts to sob and suddenly Alucard is next to her as he picks her up "come on child time to come back" he holds Artemis bridle style and Artemis lays her head against his chest "thanks, I guess I shouldn't go off alone again" Alucard smiles "It would be best but it is your choice if you wonder off again or not" Artemis sighs as she whispers softly "hey Alucard...I know I probably seem like a stubborn child but thank's for coming and getting me" Artemis looks up at him and as she blinks she thinks she see's him smile "Just rest for now, _Sir Integra_ has decided she will not send you on anymore missions until your better trained and she as switch your fighting lessons over to me" Artemis stares up at the night sky "Lovely night out, you must love nights like this right?" Alucard doesn't reply and as they draw closer to the Hellsing mansion Artemis starts to fall asleep in Alucard's arms. Later that night Artemis dreams of being back home in her world then her dream changes and she's in space standing on nothing but in front of her there are hundreds of planets placed in a circle around her and her eyes widen as she mutters to her self "I have to save all of these worlds!?" Artemis wakes up in her bed in the Hellsing mansion with wide eyes gasping for air and she puts her hand on her chest as she starts to breath normally again as she thinks to her self "I cant save all of those worlds" Artemis shakes her head as a knock on the door is heard and Walters voice is heard along with the knock "Morning Miss Brooks, are you awake?" Artemis stretches quickly and grabs a hair tie from the nightstand next to her bed and she puts her hair up into a low hanging ponytail "Yes Walter I'm awake come in." Walter walks in carrying a silver tray and Artemis blinks slightly surprised "uh, Walter what's that?" Artemis points towards the tray as Walter walks over to the bed "Breakfast what else would it be?" Artemis stifles a laugh as she slides out of bed wearing a tank top and PJ shorts and she looks down at what she's wearing then gives a long sigh "oh... Alucard's going to get an ear full tonight" Walter chuckles "It was not Alucard that dressed you Miss Brooks it was Sir Integra that did" Artemis stares at him wordless as she looks away "then never mind" she shivers and sits back down on the bed and looks away from Walter and mutter to her self "I still don't understand yet" Walter looks at her "Is there a problem Miss Brooks?" Artemis sighs and shakes her head "No, leave me I need some time to think" Walter nods and turns and walks away and leave the room and Artemis looks at the silver tray with food on it and she leans forward and picks up the lid as her eyes widen as the smell of food flood her nostrils and her stomach growls and Artemis realizes how hungry she really is she picks up the fork next to the plate as she takes a bite of food then sets the food down and she pulls out her cell phone out of her jeans the were on the floor and checks the time "hmm, 9:30 Integra's sleep pattern follows that of Alucard's so she is not awake yet" her cell phone beeps a few times "18 texts!?" she sees that the texts are from her friends back home in her world and there's 3 texts from her mom "I'm going be in deep shit when I get back, mom's going to kill me" Artemis pulls picks up the crystal bladed knife and drops her cell phone on the floor and stabs it with the knife a few dozen times " Now no one can contact me from the outer world" Artemis finishes the food and sets the tray on her night stand and she lays back down on the bed and curls up "Guess I'm going to have to change my sleep patterns as well" Artemis closes her eyes and falls asleep again. Later just a little after dusk Artemis wakes up and Alucard is standing in the corner "Sleep well?" Artemis grabs her knife and throws it at him "GET OUT!" she grabs a few more knifes off the bed and throws them at him but Alucard easily dodges them and he just smiles "bad temper I see, calm I just want to tell you something, Sir Integra wants you to stay here tonight" Artemis glares at him " couldn't you have told me later? And how long have you been watching me?" Alucard chuckles " A few hours" Artemis throws her shoe at him " you damn creeper vampire! Get out" Alucard disappears and Artemis gets dressed and walks out of her room "ah, Artemis come over here" Artemis looks behind her cause Sir Integra walks towards her smiling and Artemis stops and waits for her to catch up "good thing I caught you, I want you" Artemis looks at her "Alucard already told me, you don't have to tell me again" Artemis walks away "Artemis, wait a second, let me explain" Artemis turns and faces her "I know you don't want me to come cause I'm a inexperience child, if I go I know I'm just going to end up getting hurt or worse" Artemis walks away "if you don't mind I'm going to do some training for a few nights, I promise when I come back, you wont have to worry about me getting into trouble" Artemis walks down the stairs and Integra looks at her "Be back every night alright" Artemis looks back at her with a small smile "alright, I will" Artemis walks out the door and leaves.


	5. Broken Promises

Broken Promises

Artemis walks through the dark woods following the tracks of wolves in the mud stopping every few minutes to check the area around her when the brush behind her moves a little and she turns around and pulls out her knife out and faces the person that walks out of the brush and Artemis's eyes widen as she realizes that the person is a vampire "ah, looks like I found my self a meal" Artemis takes out her other knife and holds one in each hand "don't come any closer" the vampire takes a step closer to Artemis she narrows her eyes "if you want to live, leave now" the vampire takes another step forward and he is suddenly in front of her and she slashes at the vampires chest "oh food with fight, I like that" the vampire laughs and flits around her and hits her in back of the head with his elbow Artemis falls to her hands and knees and the vampire picks her up by the back of her shirt and she looks at him and she tries to reach for her knifes but the vampire throws her against a tree and Artemis screams when she hits the tree and she struggles onto her feet and the vampire walks over to her and he picks her up by her throat then pins her to the trees and Artemis whispers " I'm sorry I can't keep my promise, Alucard if you can hear me…I'm sorry" the vampire growls and he bites the side of her neck and Artemis screams in pain and after the vampire drops her to the ground he breaks her neck but Artemis somehow lives even though her neck is broken after a few hours Artemis hears voices and she tries to call for help but she can't raise her voice above a whisper but somehow Alucard hears her and he runs into the clearing were she is "over here, I found her" Sir Integra along with Walter run into the clearing and Walter looks at her wounds and he looks back up at Integra and he shakes his head "her spine along with her neck is broken she's not going to live long" Alucard walks over and bends down next to her and he whispers into her ear "the pain could go away Artemis" Artemis whimpers at him and she whispers "you would like that wouldn't you?" she smiles at him "if I say yes, your going to owe me Alucard but you're a bit late" she turns her head so he can see the bite marks from the other vampire and Integra looks at her "Are you sure you want to do that Artemis?" Artemis nods and she looks at Alucard "yes I'm sure" Integra and Walter walk away talking in hush voices and Alucard leans down and bites Artemis neck right as she closes her eyes afterwards he picks her up and gives a little yelp of pain then looks at him "can you be more gentle?" he picks her up and Walter brings a blanket over and puts it on her and Alucard grumbles "you need rest, you've gone through a lot tonight" Artemis closes her eyes as Alucard takes her back to the mansion and he walks down to were his coffin is and she looks at him "were are you doing to sleep?" Alucard smiles "I'm going to be out all night, plus you need to sleep more then I do" Artemis wait for Alucard to leave then she walks slowly into the corner and she falls asleep in the corner and Walter walks in later and see her "Miss Brooks?" Artemis opens her eyes "enough of that shit Walter, just call me Artemis like everyone else" Walter nods "alright then, but may I ask why are you in the corner?" Artemis stands up and glares at him "I don't feel comfortable sleeping in Alucard's coffin, and I'm" she looks away then mutters "I'm a little claustrophobic, I'm probable the only vampire that's scared of small spaces" she looks away "I'm going to find a quiet spot to sleep" she past him then out of the room and down the hall to find a quiet and dark spot to sleep and later when Alucard gets back he walks down were he thinks he left Artemis but she's not there and he walks back out of the room and finds Walter "Where is she?" Walter looks at him "oh Artemis? She didn't like where you left her and she couldn't sleep there.." Walter stops "ive said to much" he walks away leaving Alucard without an answer to were Artemis is. So Alucard goes wondering through the mansion and the last place he checks is her room and Artemis is curled up under a ton of blankets sound Asleep and Alucard flips the light on and Artemis opens her eyes and only her red eyes are visible "go away Alucard" Alucard looks at her "what are you doing in here?" Artemis sits up an looks at him "I couldn't sleep were you left me" Alucard starts to laugh and Artemis glares at him then she climbs out of her bed "what did Walter tell you?" Alucard stops laughing but hes still smiling "he didn't tell me that that you were scared of small spaces" Artemis throws a knife at him "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Artemis grabs another one of her knifes and walks up to Alucard "if you stop laughing, I will sleep in a coffin" she looks up at him then Alucard nods and walks away "come on,its time for work" Artemis pops her neck stretching as she follows Alucard out "about time, I was starting to get bored" Artemis follows Alucard out of the room and she stops and runs back into the room then comes back out with her leather coat on and her knives "alright lets go" Artemis follows Alucard up stairs to Sir integra's office. "Are you ready for tonight's job?" Alucard nods and takes the file Sir Integra hands him. "Alright Artemis lets go" Artemis follows Alucard out of the room.


	6. Day flower

Artemis follows Alucard through the woods "Hey Alucard what's the file say? What are we supposed to do?" Alucard pulls out the file and hands it to her "The target is supposed to be a priest that went missing a few weeks ago and but now hes been changed into bloodsucker, it is our job to silence him" Artemis nods "so in and out quickly right?" Alucard nods "yes, but you will be a guard for the police force that's already there holding off the ghouls, and it seems this vampire has a lot of ghouls" Artemis rolls her eyes "why cant I help?" Alucard stops and looks around "be quiet, some ghouls are close by, go and find the police squad" Artemis nods and jumps out of the tree and runs towards the group of ghouls that are in the woods and Artemis growls frustrated "damnit! Why won't Alucard let me help!" she spots a ghoul attacking a police officer whos not holding the ghouls off very well and the ghouls get a hold of the officer and they kill him and Artemis sighs and pulls out her knife and throws it at a ghoul and it hits the ghoul in the head and it disinagrates into ash and Artemis walks over to the guy who is bleeding from the neck and Artemis bites her lip since the smell of blood and she sighs and leans down and ends the guys life since he was changing into a ghoul he disinagrates into ash as well and Artemis walks over to a tree then pukes afterward she wipes her mouth on her shirt sleeve and she holds her stomach and rests her head on the tree "I'm getting weaker, I can't let Alucard know, or I will never hear the end of it" she looks around then hears gun shots "hmm,I should get back to the mansion before Alucard"Artemis gets back to the mansion and she walks upstairs and as she pasts _Sir Integra's_ office and hears Sir Integra talking to Alucard "yes, it would be a good idea, we could take the guards out and let Artemis keep an eye on the students, but it is her choice if she agrees or not" Artemis stops and listens as Alucard reply's "I will talk to her" Artemis walks away quickly back down to her room not wanting to get caught eavesdropping and she walks back into her room and sits against the wall wondering what Sir Integra and Alucard were talking about "send me where?" Artemis thinks out loud and then Alucard knocks and walks in and he walks over to her and gives her a mysterious smile "Sir Integra thinks it would be better to send you to hellsing high to watch over the students there" Artemis looks at him and mutters "ya, sure I'll go" Alucard looks at her with a stern gaze "Is something the matter?" Artemis hugs her knees as she hakes her head and mutters softly "No, nothing is wrong, I just don't see why I'm being sent to protect some rich human brats…" Artemis looks away and Alucard frowns at her "Stand up Artemis, you are being given a important duty" Artemis stands up and glares at Alucard "Liar! Your only agreeing with Sir Integra because, I'll end up getting hurt probably!" Artemis storms out of the room and leans against the wall with her eyes closed then her ears hear something outside and her eye's snap open as she takes off running upstairs towards Sir Integra's office and she runs through the door and grabs Integra from her chair right as a bullet breaks the glass and hits Artemis in the shoulder and she winces and Integra looks at her with wide eyes "Artemis how did you?" Artemis smiles softly and whispers softly "my mom was a cop, my ears are more in tune with the sound of gun fireing, and judgeing by the sound of the gun firing which I heard the gun was a semi automatic, and it was to kill you" Alucard along with Walter run into the room and Artemis pulls the bullet out of her shoulder and she looks at it as it burns her fingers and she drops it and Walter catches it with a white cloth as Artemis mutters through gritted teeth "A blessed bullet" Artemis walks past Alucard as she looks back at Integra with only a smile and a nod as she walks away back down to her room but she stops outside her doors and she looks back at the windows and she turns and walks over to them and looks outside at the dawning sky and Alucard is walks down the hall to Artemis "I thought so, you are not feeding daily, that's why your weak" Artemis turns on him with narrowed eyes " I refuse to, yes I know I'm getting weaker but I'm fine for now" Alucard walks over to the window and looks at her "do you regret your choices that night? Artemis scoffs then shakes her head "No, I do not regret my choices but I do miss my mother and friends" Alucard gives her a questioned look "were is your father?" Artemis scoffs again "that low life moron left me and my mother when I was eight years old, I do not speak of him in a good way and I say good riddance." Alucard looks at her shoulder that doesn't have the bullet hole in it and he sees a long jaged looking scar "did he beat you?" Artemis looks at him "why do you want to know? Stop asking about my past alright?" she walks back into her room and closes the door and goes to sleep.


	7. Farewell

Alright so this is the last Chapter in the Night Rose part of the story, I'm not done yet with the Next part in Artemis's Adventure so I'll post when its done.

* * *

Artemis wakes up and senses something strange issue going on outside and she sits up and stretches as she gets up and puts on some jeans and a black tee shirt and she walks out of her room and next door to Alucard's room as she knocks "Alucard? Are you awake?" there is no reply and Artemis sighs and turns away and walks over to the window and looks outside and she spots a new Space/Time Stitching opening and Artemis sighs and walks up stairs to Sir Integra's office then knocks "Sir Integra?" Artemis hears a sigh from inside the room then an answer "Come in Artemis" Artemis walks inside slowly and Artemis has her head down "I think its time for me to leave, the space time stitching has appeared, will you tell Alucard I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to him?" Integra looks up at her then she nods "yes, thank you for your work Artemis Brooks, if you ever come back, you will be welcome here." Artemis smiles with tears in her eyes as she nods and turns away and leaves the room and she walks back down to Alucard's room and leaves a single black rose on the table in the corner " Farewell friend" a tear fall from Artemis's eyes as she leaves his room and walks outside slowly and over to the Space/Time Stitching and as she walks through Alucard once and for all whispers in Artemis ear "_be careful assassin girl"_ Artemis smiles as she nods and the Space/Time Stitching closes behind her and she walks through complete darkness for a while.


	8. Hell

_ So here is the Next Part in Artemis's Adventure_

* * *

_ Hell's Butterfly_

When Artemis walks through the Time Stitching she appears in a town that is poor looking and not many people in the streets, she is wearing a old brown shirt and loose baggy pants "where am I…?" she wonders through the streets looking for anyone to talk to, off in the distance she sees a large building with a cliff "holy mother….this is the Seretei, what am I doing here?" she walks towards it but gets stopped by a kid younger then herself "miss do you have anything to eat?" Artemis shakes her head and the child walks off.

Elsewhere within the Seretei the 13 court guard squad captains where having a meeting "My men have told me that the rip opened up and a young girl appeared, they say she had a high amount of spiritual pressure from here, we should take this child into custody and see how she got here and why" a black hair female speaks getting a few nods of approval an old man sitting at the front of the room speaks "You are right Soi Fon but she is a single child, the soul society is very large, it would be a very long time before we might find her" a silver hair man with closed eyes and a small steps forward "Head captain if I may, a child with a large spiritual pressure could be a danger to the safety of the soul society, allow us to find her and bring her to you to be judges if she is safe or a danger to us" the old man looks at him "I know what you are getting at Captain Ichimaru, Soi Fon send you men out to find the girl, watch her and if need be bring her to me" Soi Fon nods "This meeting is over" The old man hits the ground with his large wooden cane.

Elsewhere Artemis sits on a roof of one of the squad barracks "If I'm correct this is squad three…so Gin Ichimaru is the captain and if I'm lucky I won't see the creepy bastard " Artemis feels the tip of a sword touch the back of her neck "So you're the kid everyone is looking for uh?" a deep voice speaks from behind her and the tone of the voice echoes in her head "shit…" she curses under her breath then stands and turns to face who spoke from behind her "Now why would the court guard squads be looking for me?" she smiles trying to pull the innocent act, the man Artemis knew as Captain Kenpatchi Zaraki, Zaraki looked at the girl, she looked like a street rat and nothing more except for the large Spiritual pressure coming from her, if he had not been a captain her spiritual pressure would have been crushing "Come with me" he muttered in his normal bored voice, the girl didn't have a weapon so a fight would be unfair, Artemis by this time has nearly pissed herself this was one man was the last person she wanted to meet here, he was the captain of squad eleven he was also the most fearsome.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys My story is somewhat of a Cross-Over, It will have The Animes, Hellsing, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Hetalia, Soul eater, and the Two bonus Chapters from Assassins Creed and Supernatural, I don't own Any of the Animes (Though I wish I did) Characters or Series those ALL belong to the Original People.


End file.
